


Various Poetry

by Raphael_H_HM



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, collection, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_H_HM/pseuds/Raphael_H_HM
Summary: This is just a little thing I'll post my works to. I figured it wouldn't hurt to put them here.





	1. Sleeping Cat

His legs hid under, tail wreathed around tight,

A tiny twitch, the whiskers itch and shake.

A sleeping beast within his midday night,

A silent, peaceful slumber, easy to wake.

Light dribbles on the fur, pools, trickles, drips,

The sinless white against the graceless black,

The dust-specks drifting slow on beams like ships.

Unseen, lost sailors that cannot go back.

A bark outside, he jerks awake. Alert.

His gaze upon the window, cautious, wide.

A moment passes, then his eyes avert.

His muscles rest, and panic dissolves, subsides.

        Regretful, slow, he stands upon his feet,

        torn too abruptly from a warm, deep sleep.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually got published in the University of Oklahoma's aster review!!

White cuts into silence,   
                       dancing   
                                   across   
                            your   
                                   eyelids,

and dappling the blanket, like dewdrops on grass. 

It taunts with a subtle warmth,    
filling your room and greeting you,    
no matter how much you try to shift.

Deeper and deeper under the shelter of the covers,    
a poor attempt to preserve the fast departing dark of dawn.

Like water    
                              it trickles,    
                                                           and drips 

into the room from the veins of the window pane.

Golden ichor from millions of miles away    
staining and shifting across the floor,    
a glaring but gentle    
                                                                    “good morning,”    
A wordless hope 

that it can tempt you to raise your head,   
To open your eyes. 

It’s light and intentions shine in from the outside world,    
beckoning you to join,    
to feel the kindness of it’s touch,    
to accept the love it so graciously gives without asking for anything in return.   
  


Nonetheless, 

  
your awakening is begrudgingly so.    
It simply flutters across your skin as you stand,    
always patient in it’s waiting. 

You need time to come to. 

It knows this.

You go down stairs to get your coffee.


	3. Someday

Someday, 

as we lay in the night of the moon,

 

I will look at you

 

and you'll smile.

  
  


Someday, 

as the light of the galaxy cradles your face,

 

That fear you've long held will subside

 

and I'll hold you.

 

Someday,

the scars on your heart will fade,

and you'll bloom,

 

like a rose after fire

 

and you'll see the beauty in you

 

that I've known for ages.

  
  


Someday, 

I will tell you I love you.

 

And you won't have to wonder why.


	4. Rooster

Have you ever wondered-

“Why does the rooster crow at dawn?”

The lanterns aren’t yet lit

And the kettle isn’t on.

 

So why does he yell so fiercely,

Insist we come to rise?

Perhaps in ways we do not know

The rooster’s far more wise.

 

Perhaps he sees the beauty

In the silence of the dawn,

And wakes us to bear witness

While we rub our eyes and yawn.

 

Or maybe that old rooster

Just loves a good ol’ scream.

Well, no matter what it is

I’d very much rather dream.


	5. Happy Birthday

Happy birthday, my friend.

I hope this year’s been kind.

I hope for you, this day is one

To ease your body and your mind.

 

I hope the scars that life’s given

Ache a pinch less this day.

I hope that when you read this

It puts a smile on your face.

 

I hope adult life suits you,

I hope you remember play.

I hope your inner child

Hasn’t quite yet faded away.

 

And know that you are loved, my friend.

By family of blood and bond.

I hope that you know how much you mean

In my life and beyond.

 

Happy birthday, my dearest friend,

From the bottom of my heart.

I’m quite happy you were born.

Let’s celebrate your start.


	6. Jabberwocky

Sometimes, when my mind oft wanders   
into mystical lands devoid of grey,   
I wonder if the Jabberwock knew-   
It was meant to be slain that fateful day.

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,   
roaring defiance to cruel, cold fate-   
Facing its end with visceral anger,   
Did it know it would end that way?

Or was it simply the beast as said,   
in the tale I was read, so long ago?   
All mimsy were the borogroves,   
whose soft leaves whisper to and fro.

Beware the vorpal blade my dear,   
how quickly the steel bites at thy bone-   
Heed the tale of the Jabberwock and fear   
how the wicked and prideful die alone.


	7. The Moon

There are few things I love more than the moon,

Few things that match that kind, open love

the ebony midnight sun, always by my side.

There are few things that touch my heart so

few things that set my soul alight

blazing brighter than the hottest of stars.

Few things reflect light so readily

Few things radiate just as much good as they’re given

Few things so willingly give as much as they take.

 

But you,

oh, you.

 

There are few things I love more than the moon.

 

And to you, the moon cannot compare.


	8. Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for an assignment in mythology to make an epic-style story. I got a pretty solid reception when I read it in class, so I figured I'd post it. It was a group project, and we had to have it in modern circumstances. They made the plot and I put it into format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Gramme - Ye olde bullshit for instagram  
> Phone of eye - Iphone  
> Dude in blue - A jab at how odin likes to show up with a blue hat, eye patch and staff and nobody ever fucking recognizes him

There once was a maiden of kindness fair

Borne and named Claudia one summer’s morne-

Loved pon a ‘Gramme’s site for cascading hair,

Her gentle eyes and lack of scorn.

 

Zira was her sister, wrathful and mean,

Oft looked over for a cold, wicked heart.

Her ego to be best tarnished by sister dear,

And to the web-videos, their answer she sought.

 

Tales of an object reached vile ears

A phone of eye blessed with wicked pow’r.

Left in a strip mall to rust and rot,

Able to bring beauty like the fairest flower.

 

In this stripped mall, but one store stood,

Tended by a strange, wise old man.

A snapback of blue and eyepatch pitch black,

And a gnarled walking stick in his right hand.

 

“Beware the phone-” He told vain Zira,

“Consequences dire it surely shall wreak,

Pain and horror beyond all meaning

In cruel repayment of the beauty you seek.”

 

Zira heeded not the old, sage warning,

Pushed him past, and cursed phone spied.

Greedy, needy hands snatched it from holding,

And within her heart, the cursed thing lied.

 

“Use me, Zira,” it whispered so sweetly

“Beauty and fame, I shall bring to your hands.

Your name, they will call, and relish you dearly,

Your glory shall echo upon the ‘Gramme.”

 

With one snap, her visage enraptured the millions,

Her follow-count soaring to numbers on high.

She awoke the next day with beauty so stunning

She believed for a moment something was wrong with her eyes.

 

For weeks this continued, seemingly safe,

As she used her new gift to ridicule her sister.

Calling her ugly and making her cry,

Wounds on the heart that burn and blister.

 

A 30-day passed, Zira woke with a scream,

The old man’s warning ringing sinister and true.

What looked back in the mirror was a beast, a monster.

Inside and outside matched, through and through.

 

She hid, tried the phone, but to no avail,

Nothing could undo her self-made curse.

When discovered by her own sister fair,

She screamed and ran, clutching her purse.

 

Her family did not know it was her in the beast,

The glittering fangs and coarse, greasy hair-

Her tattered clothes- Zira destroyed them in her panic

Led them to think beast killed their daughter right there.

 

In grief and fury, father gathered his weapon,

And at his beast-child, her chest, took aim.

With a final crack, to the floor, she crumbled

Killed without mercy like a horse gone lame.

 

The phone, from her room, was none to be found

Her family never knew of it, or its curse.  
  
An old man in blue feels a breeze at his back,

And sighs, knowing another got what they deserved.


	9. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poetry ramble from 2 am

Every now and then at dawn

I hear the beats of the running fawn

desperate to reach the solace

of candlelight that flits and flickers.

 

With every step, my heart, in time

pounds its monotonous tune as it has

since the start of me, myself and I.

I hear it running in the night

 

How it cries to me oh so sweetly.


End file.
